DESCRIPTION (adapted from application): This Program Project will generate a very large amount of data coming from a variety of sources. It will be essential to the success of the Projects that these data be handled in a consistent manner and analyzed using appropriate statistical methods. The Biostatistics and Data Management Core will fill this role, providing comprehensive data-related support to all 4 research Projects. The types of support that will be provided include: (1) designing forms and questionnaires for new data collection; (2) processing incoming data generated by the other 3 Cores; (3) data checking, including checks for logistical inconsistencies and potential outliers; (4) creating data bases that combine data form various sources; (5) assisting in the development of hypotheses; (6) analyzing data, including testing and estimating air pollution and genetic effects; (7) preparing manuscripts for publication; and (8) maintaining a central computing resource that may be accessed by all investigators for file sharing and running software programs.